One and Only
by Tinni93
Summary: PROO - Sequel to 'Somewhere Only We Know' - Mack and Rose's wedding day is finally here and all of their friends are here to share this special day with them.


_**One and Only**_

**A/N: ****I made this fic for PinkRangerFan, who wanted to see a Mack and Rose wedding. I hope you enjoy! ******

Well, the big day was finally here. The day that every girl dreams—today was Rose and Mack's wedding day. Lucky for the ranger couple the sun was bright and shining. Birds sang a chorus in perfect harmony. It was as if they were even happy that this day had finally come, even though it didn't seem that it ever would. The road to Mack and Rose's happy day was not an easy one. They had quite a few hurdles to clear before they could be married.

It all started when they became Rangers. Mack's father, Andrew Hartford picked and elite group of young adults to be the protectors of the city of San Angeles from the villains known as Flurious and Moltor. The team consisted of Will, a sneaky and smooth agent, Ronny, a fast paced speed demon who ached to always be on the tracks, Dax, a goofy, fun loving stunt man and Andrew Hartford himself, who was planned to be the Red Overdrive Ranger. But this all changed when Andrew was captured and Mack stepped in to take his place. Lastly there was Rose, a beautiful genius who seemed to know everything there was to know—the team was complete. The team fought to obtain a crown known as the Corona Aurora—a beautiful headpiece that held five powerful gems that the rangers, as well as Moltor and Flurious, wanted.

Later in their journey, they met a alien named Tyzonn. Tyzonn was on a journey to protect whoever he could, while looking for him lost fiancé Vella as well. He became the Mercury Ranger and joined Andrew's team.

In the midst of their quest, Mack discovered a terrible secret that his father had been keeping from him. He was told that he had only been alive for two years, due to the fact that he wasn't a human at all—he was an android.

It took Mack quite some time to finally forgive his father, but he finally did. He realized that human or not, he had a lot that other people didn't have, he had friends and a family.

The day finally came where the rangers found all of the jewels, as well as the crown, but it took Mack's life in the process. Rose felt a horrible emptiness fill her that she never thought she could fill. But little did she known that the crown she and the rangers fought for, had the power to bring the man of her dreams back to life, as well as making the former android human at last.

The trouble didn't end with their ranger days. When the time came for all of them to part ways, Mack realized that Rose had planned to leave as well to pursue some more of her academics she felt necessary. Mack knew then and there that he would have to do something drastic to make her stay, and there was only one thing he could think of:

He had to propose to her.

And that's what he did. He and his father planned a going away party for the parting rangers and that night was the night Mack asked Rose to be his wife and much to his surprise, she accepted. She decided that starting a life with the man that she loved was the most important thing she could do, furthering her massive education could wait.

Before they knew it the day had arrived—Mack and Rose could finally be bonded together as man and wife. The couple invited everyone that was important to them, including their former team members who made a special trip just to see them wed.

When everyone was at the church, Vella and Ronny helped a very nervous Rose get ready. They could read it in her face that she was a nervous wreck, but at the same was unbelievably excited. The two women helped the Pink Ranger slip into her wedding gown. It was very long and white, tight around the waist and flared out at the bottom. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was up in a fancy French twist with small pink ice diamonds scattered throughout her hair.

Rose could feel her hands shaking like crazy. "I can't believe how nervous I am!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

Ronny stood behind her, tying up the bands on the back of Rose's dress. "No worries, Rose. You look stunning, Mack is going to flip when he sees you."

"You really think so?" Rose asked nervously.

"Rose, you could walk down the aisle in a trash bag and Mack would still think you look phenomenal." Vella assured her with a smile.

"Thanks you guys. I'll try and relax. A few months ago I never thought this day would come. I thought I lost Mack forever. I didn't need a big wedding like this, him just being alive is enough for me. But Mack insisted I have the wedding of my dreams." Rose told them while she put pink ice diamond earrings in her ears.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Ronny said placing a hand to her chest. "I always had a hunch to two of you would end up together."

"And it's a whole lot easier knowing that I'm getting married with no chances of Chillers crashing the party." Rose joked. Ronny and Vella chuckled softly.

After a few more seconds of pulling and tying, Ronny finally finished Rose's gown. "There you go!" she said stepping back.

Rose looked at her two bridesmaids in their pink dresses to get their opinion. "So?" she asked.

"You look absolutely radiant." Vella said, looking her over.

"Mack won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Ronny added. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Everything but a garter." Rose answered. "I've been so busy planning the wedding with Mack that I completely forgot about it."

"Everything happens for a reason." Vella said, turning around and grabbing her pink clutch. She reached inside and pulled out a pure white garter. "You can use this." She insisted, handing it to Rose.

"Where did you get this?" Rose said looking at the garter.

"It's from my wedding with Tyzonn." Vella told her. "It must be lucky because Tyzonn and I couldn't be happier."

"You'll really let me use this?" Rose asked in an appreciative tone.

"Consider it a wedding gift. Every bride has to have a garter." Vella replied.

"Thank you so much, Vella. This is really sweet." Rose said sweetly, slipping the band on her leg.

Suddenly, church bells rang loudly and romantically indicating that it was five o' clock. The three women turned their heads to the clock on the wall.

"It's almost time!" Ronny said grinning. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready since the day I met him." Rose smiled.

Meanwhile in another room of the church, Mack was slipping into his black tuxedo. Will, Dax, Ty and Andrew were all there to help him with anything he needed. All of the men had a water bottle in their hand except for the anxious groom who was adjusting his tie.

"How much time do I have before we start?" Mack asked nervously.

Will just chuckled and grabbed another water from the fridge and handed it to him. "Relax. You still have twenty minutes. Besides, what more do you have to do, you have your tux on."

Mack took a swig of the water and sighed. "I just want to look halfway decent for my wedding. I mean, this _is_ the first important day of my life, aside from the day I actually proposed to her." He said.

Andrew just came beside his son and patted his shoulder. "Don't be worried, son. She loves you very much, I'm sure she's just as anxious as you are."

"I doubt it." Mack sighed. "I can't believe how nervous I am. Ty, were you this nervous on your wedding day to Vella?"

"Definitely. But our wedding was a small one, just exchanging vows in her favorite church. That still didn't change the fact that my heart was racing at a million miles a minute." Tyzonn laughed.

"So you empathize?" Mack asked with a chuckle.

"Exactly." Tyzonn replied, holding up his water.

"I want to have a big, themed wedding where the wife and I dress up like famous Hollywood characters and have a big dramatic entrance!" Dax said, gesturing his hands to further show his excitement.

"And…where are you going to have this, Hollywood wedding, Dax?" Will asked, giving the Blue Ranger a raised brow.

"On a dormant volcano." Dax replied simply as he down a gulp of water. A silence filled the room. The others couldn't believe that after all this time Dax was still the crazy go-getter he always was.

"Okaaaaaay…" Will groaned. "Do you and Rose have anywhere in mind for your honeymoon?" he asked.

Mack sank down in a chair and began to put on his shiny black shoes. "Well, Rose has been to an awful lot of places to teach and study, but when I asked her where she wanted to go she told me she'd never been to an island beside San Angeles. So I thought I'd go traditional and take her to Hawaii."

"The Hawaiian Islands, very nice." Will smiled, nodding his head. "Ronny's always wanted to go to Egypt, she loves all the sand they have there."

All of the men's head's whipped toward the Black Ranger at once. Dax walked up to him with a large grin spread across his face.

"Are you and Ronny planning on getting married?" Dax asked slyly.

"N-no! No! I was just making conversation. Jeez!" Will stuttered, chugging the rest of his water. "Are you marrying Brittany?" Will snapped back. He was referring to the red haired girl that Dax had brought to the ranger's going away party a few months back.

"You mean my fiery redhead? Maaaaybe. Nothing's in stone yet." Dax answered as he pranced across the room giddily.

"Hope she likes volcanoes." Tyzonn joked, which made Mack and the others burst out laughing. Their laughter halted when they heard the wedding bells strike five. Will looked to his best friend with a wide smile.

"You ready for this, bro?" he asked him.

"I've been ready since the day I met her." Mack grinned back, standing from his chair. With that, the men left the room and the wedding was about to begin.

It was time for the big moment. The church was packed to the max with family and friends all chatting about the happy couple. The sunset beamed through the stained glass windows gorgeously. Light pink roses were everywhere, and a white carpet went from the end of the church to the front of it. The altar had just enough room for the wedding party and in the center where the bride and groom were to stand, was three white, unlit candles.

Mack stood with his arms in front of him, anxious for the music to start to see his bride. Next to him stood his three ranger pals, all there to support him and Rose. Andrew watched from the first row of the first pew in the church. He couldn't believe that his son was getting married, he only hoped that he could one day find a love like he and Rose shared.

Suddenly, the music began to play. Pachelbel's Cannon filled the church from the violinist in the back. One by one Ronny and Vella walked out, each giving a special glance to the special men in their lives as they walked. When they made it to their places, the crowd rose, and the musicians began to play that magical song. As the music hit Mack's ears he felt his heart began to pound. Although this feeling was still a bit foreign to him, he loved every moment of it.

Then Mack saw his princess—his one and only. He couldn't yet see her face from her lacey white veil, but he could see how anxious she was due to the grip she had on her father's arm. He just smiled at her. And little did he know, that although Rose had hundreds of eyes on her, his were the ones that mattered the most. Mack could see Rose's smile faintly from behind her veil that made his heart skip a beat.

As Rose made her way down the aisle, she looked at _her _one and only—her prince. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and although her heart was pounding as well, this was the happiest she had ever felt. She knew that Mack was standing up there for her and no one else, and that felt like she was floating on air.

When Rose finally made it to the alter, she handed her pink roses to Ronny. The next thing she felt was Mack lifting her veil, and she saw his perfect smile. And Mack finally got to see her face. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her—smiling and breathless.

"Hi." He told her softly in a tone only she could hear.

"Hi." She whispered back, her eyes filling with tears of pure happiness.

Next to the pair stood a minister, holding the Holy Bible in his hands. The ceremony was ready to begin. As Mack and Rose turned to face him, he began with those famous words.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The minister spoke kindly. Then he turned to the groom, who repeated those special words to join them, and then Rose did the same. The two promised to love one another for better or for worse, in sickness and in health until death parted them. Their 'I do's' were filled with more love than either of them could fathom, showing that the two of them really would be together forever.

"Now the couple will share the vows they chose to write themselves. Mack will go first." The minister said with a warm smile. Will pulled a small piece of paper from his tux jacket and handed it to the groom.

Mack took the paper, and began his vows. "Rose," he began, "not to long ago I found something out about myself that stunned me. I found out that I wasn't human, and what's more is that I discovered that meant I didn't have a heart—and that pained me. Everything I thought I knew about my life wasn't real, my childhood, my memories, all of it was just data. After a while I learned to accept who I was…because of you. You were there for me when I felt most lonely. I knew that I could count on you for anything because you cared about me for who I was, know _what_ I was. Then something terrible happened, I thought I had lost you forever in that final battle, and suddenly nothing else mattered, I had to find a way to get back to you. Much to all of our surprise, I survived and I had everything I thought I wanted at the time—humanity. As time went on I began to feel like I was losing my heart again, something was missing. I needed someone to share my newfound humanity with. I found that in you. So, Rose, I vow to love you every day of every week, every week of every year, forever. Because I didn't find my heart after that final battle, I had it all along—in you. Thanks for making my life complete." Mack finished. He could see the tears streaming down Rose's cheeks, his words had touched her more than he ever thought they would. He smiled at her with a wink.

"Now Rose will share the vows she has written for Mack." The minister continued.

Rose then handed her bouquet to Ronny, who in turn handed her a small piece of paper like Mack's. Then she began her vows.

"Mack, as a child I never felt like I was special. No one ever made me feel like I was, so I made a decision, I would learn everything there was to learn, and that way I'd feel more important. So I ventured to many colleges and libraries to learn all I could, but something still felt wrong—I still didn't fell special. Then one day I got a message from Andrew Hartford, recruiting me to be a ranger for San Angeles. Being someone who always wanting to help those in need, I accepted. Little did I know that becoming a ranger would lead me to the man of my dreams, and I soon found myself in love with our team's leader. Mack, the day I met you I knew that my life would never be the same; you stirred so many feelings in me that I had never felt before. And the more we hung out I finally began to feel the way I wanted to—I finally felt special. So, thank you Mack, for giving me this feeling no one else could. Thank you for making me feel special." She concluded. When she looked in Mack's eyes she saw that he was tearing up as well, something he had never done before. This only made it all the more clear how much he loved her.

"Beautiful vows from both Mack and Rose." The minister said sweetly. "And now it's time for the rings."

Dax stepped forward and handed Mack and Rose the rings they needed, then went back to his place.

"Mack," the minister said, "place this ring on Rose's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Mack slid the ring on his princess' finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." he repeated with a wide smile.

"Now, Rose. Place this ring on Mack's finger and say, with this ring, I thee wed." the minister told her.

Rose held the ring in her shaky hands and slid it on his left ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." she repeated, wiping a tear from her cheek. Then she and Mack took one another's hands.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister told them happily.

And upon hearing those words, Mack gently placed his hands around Rose's waist and kissed her lovingly. Rose felt like she was floating on air. She was where she long to be, as was Mack. With one another, locked in matrimony.

Their reception was a long, perfect party that went well into the night. They danced to their song, 'Somewhere Only We Know', that Mack sang to her when he proposed. Love was in the air that night for everyone, Mack, Rose, Ty, Vella, and even Will and Ronny, who got engaged the very next night.

It was clear to everyone that Mack and Rose really were going to be with one another forever, for each held something that the other needed. Rose finally felt special, and Mack had his heart. And it may be a cliché, but it's true, the Red and Pink Rangers really did live happily ever after.

The End

**A/N:**** Thanks to all who read and/or reviewed. This was my first wedding fic and I hope you all enjoyed it, especially PinkRangerFan! As usual, please no flames, and thanks again for reading! ******


End file.
